Meet the Suzumiyas
by Subad
Summary: Чтобы избежать переезда, Кёну дана возможность жить у Харухи. Зная что это означает знакомство с её родителями, Кён вскоре узнает, что яблоко далеко от яблони не падает...   P.S. Автор этого фика JonBob0008. Author of this fic is JonBob0008.


- Без лишних хлопот Сузумия Харухи прочитает вам дисклеймер.

Харухи берет в руки листок бумаги и начинает читать.

- Эта история - очередная работа воображения фаната. Автор этой истории не претендует на право собственности персонажей, мест или событий, использованных в этой истории. Любой, кто утверждает, что... Почему я должна это читать? Разве это не очевидно?

Кён пожимает плечами.

- Без понятия. Просто прочитай, чтобы мы могли продолжить.

Харухи выбрасывает бумагу и уходит.

-Забудь! Мне скучно. Пойдем!

Кён закрывает лицо одной рукой и уходит со сцены за Харухи.

**Знакомьтесь, семья Сузумия!**

* * *

><p>Это был обычный день в клубной комнате. Я продумывал свой следующий ход в игре в шахматы против Ицки. Мы были примерно на середине тура и было ясно, что он начал проигрывать, когда я "сьел" его ферзя. Серьёзно, это был такой тупоголовый ход, что я почти поверил что он сделал его специально. Почему ему так нравятся подобные игры, если он не умеет в них играть?<p>

Микуру была занята домашней работой которая была похожа на математику. Хотя обычно она не выглядит очень умной, однако то как она решает сложные задачи, казалось, показывает, что она намного умнее чем выглядит. Хотелось бы мне решать математику с такой же легкостью.

Юки как обычно сидела в своём углу читая что-то, похожее на старую, Испанскую версию Дон Кихота. Я начал сомневаться что существуют языки которые Юки не знает. Может есть какой-нибудь Африканский или Южно-Американский племенной язык, который она не знает. Без сомнений, ей известны все популярные в мире языки.

Наконец, мои глаза метнулись в сторону стола командира, где сама командир внимательно изучала что-то на компьютере. Полагаю, это было какое-то видео, про изучение одного из этих заброшенных домов. Однако, вскоре мои предположения были поправлены, когда Харухи начала раздраженно стонать.

- Ааа, черт! Немогу проверить что он провалился! Я была уверена что он выиграет деньги!

Заинтригованный её комментарием, я решил открыть рот.

- Что ты смотришь? Игровое шоу?

Харухи подняла свои брови и посмотрела в мою сторону, очевидный индикатор того что я был неправ.

- Конечно нет! Я смотрела про этого возможного медиума который пытался выиграть приз в миллион долларов отдаваемый Фондом Джеймса Ранди.

Ах, теперь понятно. Фонд Джеймса Ранди это организация созданная всемирно известным скептиком и бывшим фокусником Джеймсом Ранди. Он ездит по всему миру пытаясь найти рациональное зерно в невероятных событиях. Я был его фанатом где-то за год до того как встретил Харухи.

В общем, у его фонда есть приз в один миллион долларов который они держат для того, кто докажет паранормальный феномен под строгим лабораторным контролем. Приз находится там уже несколько лет, но пока никто не смог его получить. Этот факт жалил Харухи в спину, учитывая то, что она так ревностно хочет найти нечто необычное.

- Это меня бесит! - заявила Харухи. - Если в мире действительно есть люди с паранормальными способностями, то почему ещё никто не забрал приз?

Ну, я могу придумать три причины почему это так. Во-первых, может быть так, что никаких паранормальных явлений не существует. Во-вторых, те, у кого есть эти способности не знают о призе или не могут получить его из-за каких либо обстоятельств. В-третьих, тех, у кого есть паранормальные способности просто не заботит этот приз.

- О боже, Кён! Ты действительно думаешь что это одна из причин? Я думаю что они скрывают правду!

Я очень сомневаюсь. Я до сих пор считаю, что это одна из причин. Знаю, первая не подходит, так как я лично знаю о существовании пришельцев, путешественников во времени и экстрасенсов. Вторая причина маловероятна, так как это достаточно известный приз и кто-то с настоящими силами мог бы уже проявить себя. Третья причина, учитывая что я знаю, казалась самой логичной. Пришельцы, такие как Юки, вряд ли будут раскрывать себя, если им нужно скрываться, чтобы они спокойно следить за Харухи. То же самое можно сказать про экстрасенсов, хотя их силу трудно будет подтвердить под лабораторным контролем. А для путешественников во времени, рассказать о себе - значит вызвать временной парадокс, ведь их силы это продукт высокоразвитой науки и не считаются паранормальными в любом случае.

Харухи встала со стула, её внешний вид говорил сам за себя.

- Я заявляю что Фонд Джеймса Ранди - заклятый враг команды СОС! Я объявляю им войну! ВОЙНУ!

Сомневаюсь что ОФДР обеспокоен действиями псевдо-клуба японской школы. Джеймсу Ранди сейчас под восемьдесят. Я уверен, что он больше обеспокоен остаться в живых.

Затем, Ицки заявил "Шах", когда я отвлекся на ерундовую болтовню Харухи. Черт возьми, ты не должен побеждать!

К счастью, я смог отразить атаку и выиграть у Ицки этот матч. Вскоре после этого деятельность клуба на сегодня закончилась, мы все встали и пошли домой. Сегодня, в общем, был довольно спокойный день для бригады и я, конечно, не собираюсь жаловаться. Прошел месяц с того момента как происходило что-нибудь странное(странным были жизнеформы в моем коте). Новый школьный год начался без особых фанфар и мало что изменилось, кроме того, что нас разделили по разным классам.

Вскоре мы прибыли к обычному месту встречи и разошлись. Путь домой не был запоминающимся, пока я не дошел до двери. Я не ожидал чего нибудь необычного в остаток дня, но похоже я не был прав. Первым, что я заметил, была моя младшая сестра. Вся в слезах, сидя на полу и сжавшись в комочек. Прежде чем я успел подойти к ней и спросить, что случилось, ко мне подошла мама...

Следующие полчаса были совершенно невозможными. Я пытался убедить себя, что этого не происходит, что это шутка. Моя мать объяснила мне, что отца переводят в офис, далеко на севере и что мы должны переехать, чтобы отец мог ходить на работу. Мы переедем в это воскресенье и меня переведут в новую школу. Мы переедем к родственникам, пока не найдем где жить. Я продолжал слушать мольбы моей сестры, что она не хочет переезжать и что ей нравится ходить в школу здесь. Дело в том, что я чувствовал то же самое. Я действительно наслаждался свой жизнью в Северной Старшей школе. Я начал думать о своих одноклассниках Танигути и Куникиде, а также сэмпае Цуруе. Я думал о бригаде СОС, начиная от Микуру до Юки, и даже Ицки. Наконец, я думал о Харухи... Как она отреагирует на то что я переезжаю? Без сомнений это была серьезная проблема.

Я провел остаток дня в своей комнате, чувствуя боль в своем животе. Я знал что должен рассказать всем что переезжаю, но не мог найти в себе сил чтобы сделать это. Думаю, я сделаю это завтра.

Я могу только догадываться о том, что случится с Харухи, когда я расскажу ей эти новости...


End file.
